WhatHappensInJurassicParkStaysInJurassicPark
by Jurassic Park Rockz 24
Summary: Dr.Grant and Dr.Sattler are stuck at Jurassic Park, when a family's plane to Germany crashes in the water nearby. This gives Dr.Grant some unexpected visitors.


NEW YORK CITY: Phil's Apartment

NEW YORK CITY: Phil's Apartment

PHIL: Come on Rich hurry up.

Rich is Phil's 16 year old son.

RICH: I'm comin Jesus!

PHIL: Well then grab your bag and come on.

MARY: Do you have your bags Phil?

Mary is Phil's wife.

PHIL: Oops, I forgot one.

JESSIE: Do you have your bags mom?

MARY: Oh woops.

Jessie is Mary's 16 year old daughter.

PHIL: Okay let's go. I'll get us a cab.

PLANE HEADING FOR GERMANY

PHIL: So how do you feel Rich.

RICH: I'll feel like I'm gonna….Blahhhhg!

MARY: So we are almost….

A big bang shakes the plane.

PASSENGER:AHHHHH! Teredactly!

PILOT: Brace your self it looks like we are going down.

JESSIE: Are we going to be okay.

MARY: I don't know, but get ready.

SPLASH!!

RICH: Dad dad where are you?!

PHIL: I'm right here.

RICH: Where are we?

PHIL: Some where in the middle of the ocean.

PHIL: Mary where are you?

MARY: Over here. I got Jessie.

PHIL: Good let's start swimming I think I see land.

RICH: Over here I found an emergency life raft it must of came out of the plane.

PHIL: Okay every body get on.

JURASSIC PARK: BEACH

RICH: Ow my hands why did I have to oar?

JESSIE: So where are we? It looks we're on an island.

PHIL: Yeah we're on an island all right.

MARY: So where is this island?

JESSIE: What was that?

RICH: It sounded like it's behind those bushes.

PHIL: I'll check.

MARY: Well than take this oar with you.

PHIL: Well here I go.

Phil creeps toward the bushes lifts it up with the oar and sees a pigeon.

PHIL: It's just a pigeon. It's all okay.

MARY: It looks like there's a dirt path over here. Wait a second how can there be a dirt path on a deserted island?

As they continue on the path they start thinking. Where are we? Where did this path come from? And how will we get back home?

Jessie sees a pamphlet. She picks it up.

JESSIE: Hmmmmm Jurassic park. Hey mom have you ever heard of Jurassic Park?

MARY: No why?

JESSIE: Cause I found this pamphlet that says Jurassic Park.

PHIL: Wait a second I hear something.

RICH: Yeah I hear it too.

PHIL: It's coming from that bush.

JESSIE: Oh no not another pigeon!

RICH: I'll go see what it is.

But before Rich can see what's behind the bush it comes out.

RICH: Ahhhhhhhh! Who are you?

GRANT: The names Grant, Dr. Alan Grant.

RICH: So who are you?

GRANT: I used to work at the wonderful world of Jurassic Park. But then the dinosaurs broke loose and went on a rampage and to this very day they still live on this island. And I just happened to get stuck on this crappy island, but the question is why are you guys here.

PHIL: Well we were on are on are way to Germany when something hit are plane and someone yelled terradactyl. Then our plane went down we found a life raft and oared over here. Do you know how to get off this island?

GRANT: Nope, but take that pamphlet that could help us find our way around. Okay let's make are way to the main entrance.

MARY: Wait so you're telling me there are dinosaurs here.

GRANT: Yup, but put it this way I know this place like the back of my hand so you better listen to me.

JESSIE: A little bossy if you ask me.

GRANT: Excuse me.

JESSIE: I mean nice plan, you rock!

Finally they found what they were looking for

RICH: Finally, we're here. My feet are killing me!

They're about to open the gate when a velociraptor brakes right through it.

JESSIE: Holy crud!

The velociraptor jumped on to Jessie. Rich tries to get it off, but it won't budge. Dr. Grant takes out a pistol and shoots its hip. Then the raptor runs off into the jungle. Luckily, Jessie wasn't hurt.

JESSIE: What was that?

GRANT: A raptor. We must be in its territory. Okay now let's check the map. We're right here. So if we go through here and keep going straight we should….

Dr. Grant is cut off when he hears a loud roar coming from the jungle.

GRANT: We got to get in there quick before that Spinosauras finds us.

JURASSIC PARK: COMMUNICATION TOWER

GRANT: Let's hit the communication tower maybe Sattler got a signal.

RICH: Who's Sattler?

GRANT: Dr. Sattler and she used to be my partner when Jurassic Park was opened.

They go up stairs in the communication tower.

GRANT: So you got any signal?

SATTLER: Nope. Who are your friends?


End file.
